Blog użytkownika:Baakamono/Jak napisać idealnego bloga
350px|right Blogi to wyjątkowe miejsce na współpracującej społeczności. Większość stron jest współtworzona przez wielu użytkowników, którzy w ten sposób przyczyniają się do budowy bazy danych na poszczególny temat. Blog z drugiej strony to także artykuł, lecz napisany przez jedną osobę. W pewnym sensie są podobne do tablic wiadomości i stron dyskusji, lecz ogólnie rzecz biorąc tablice to miejsce dyskusji pomiędzy dwoma lub kilkoma osobami. Dyskusje mogą dotyczyć spraw na wikii lub rozprawiać o tym, jak najlepiej napisać artykuł, a może po prostu są miłym przywitaniem. Blogi skłaniają innych do wzięcia udziału w dyskusji, lecz same w sobie nie są dyskusjami. Można by rzec, że są bardziej jak artykuł i następująca po nim konwersacja. Mamy też forum, które, pomimo iż przypomina blog, nie powinno być mylone z blogiem. Wątki na forum zawierają raczej kilka linijek, w przeciwieństwie do obszernego bloga. Wynika z tego, że blogiem nie jest post bardzo krótki bądź zawierający pytania – takie sprawy powinny trafiać na forum. Ustaliliśmy już, że blogi to wyjątkowa część społeczności. Są pisane z perspektywy jednej osoby i, w przeciwieństwie do większości artykułów, mogą być subiektywne. W zasadzie subiektywne blogi są najlepsze. Jeśli są odpowiednio uzasadnione i pisane w uprzejmy sposób, mogą dać początek ciekawej konwersacji osób z wieloma różnymi poglądami. A jeśli są otwarte na argumenty, mogą naprawdę ożywić społeczność! Innym rodzajem bloga jest blog informacyjny. Publikujemy takie na Centrum Społeczności. Przydają się, gdy trzeba o czymś poinformować, a forum nie byłoby na to odpowiednim miejscem. Możemy otrzymać opinię w komentarzach, a także zaangażować większą liczbę osób w czytanie i komentowanie. Ma się rozumieć, że każda społeczność jest wyjątkowa i może używać blogów w zupełnie inny sposób. Na niektórych wikiach wymagane jest pozwolenie. Na innych z kolei blogi służą jako miejsce do gier RPG. Z kolei niektóre społeczności wcale nie używają blogów. Na Centrum Społeczności doceniamy blogi będące przemyślane, na temat i napisane porządnym językiem. Jest kilka kluczowych kwestii, które czynią blog idealnym. *Blog powinien być ściśle związany z tematyką wiki. Jeśli piszesz o kotach, Harry Potter Wiki nie jest odpowiednim miejscem (chyba że piszesz o kotach z Harry’ego Pottera!). Jeśli chodzi o Centrum Społeczności, najlepiej żeby blogi traktowały o Wikii ogólnie lub o konkretnych wikiach. *Znajdź coś nowego. Wałkowano już wielokrotnie, czy w Doktorze Who powinna być damska inkarnacja Doktora, a także czy to Han strzelił pierwszy. Większość użytkowników jest już całkowicie znudzona takimi tematami, więc raczej nie zostaniesz dobrze odebrany. *Sprawdź, czy twój tekst jest poprawny pod względem językowym! Nawet jeśli napisałeś bloga z ciekawą treścią, nikt nie zwróci na niego uwagi, jeśli będzie on napisany niedbale. *Celuj w około 500 słów. Na oko tyle powinno wystarczyć. Ten blog ma 560 słów. Wygląda na to, że mieszczę się w normie. *Spróbuj dodać obrazki. Czasem po prostu nie możesz, ale warto poszukać czegoś, co wpasowuje się w twój temat. Dobre obrazki możesz znaleźć w sekcji Creative Commons na stronie Flickr oraz na wielu stronach z listy graficzne zasoby o wolnych licencjach na Wikipedii. *Jak ze wszystkim na Wikii, najlepiej pozostać pozytywnym. Blog o tym, jak bardzo nie cierpisz gier The Legend of Zelda nie spotka się z uznaniem fanów tej gry (w ogóle, nie spotka się z niczyim uznaniem). Nie oznacza to, że nie możesz krytykować rzeczy związanych ze społecznością, ale rób to grzecznie, ostrożnie i z szacunkiem. Jeśli planujesz bloga na Centrum Społeczności lub na innej społeczności, podziel się tym z nami! en:User_blog:Sannse/How_to_Write_the_Perfect_Blog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wikia News